Rachel Wood
Rachel Wood 'is a an orphaned girl who came to reside in Forks, but has no memory of her life before her begging on the streets of Forks began. She carries the last name Wood as this is the custom of the area of Lole, and the eastern region that it inhabits. This lack of memory is somewhat of a good thing considering the truth of her existence is a story that could do nothing but bring greater emotional harm to an already troubled young women. Rachel Wood is involved in a long term relationship with Hedrik Clegane III. of whom she got married to after his return from the annexation of the Riverlands, and this act made her a part of House Clegane. Rachel Wood gave birth to their first child in the form of a healthy baby girl of whom they would name after his mother and thus Marnia Clegane II. was born to the world and by the time of Westros she is only six years old. Hedrik Clegane, Rachel Wood, and Sean Lovie were the POV Characters for the short story Evil Mind in which chronicled many of the attacks launched by Sean against the women of Lucerne, the life of Hedrik Clegane, and the time Rachel spent both in Hargrove, and her torture by Sean Lovie. She is very well known for her deathly silence, and the majority of people have never actually heard her speak, which has led to rumors that she cannot speak. Above her lack of speaking she is known for her wearing of gloves in all occasions and only she and Hedrik know that this is because her hands are extremely weak, and visually still retain much of the burns that she received during her rape, and attack by Sean Lovie. Rachel Wood is a negative level One Magi thus marking her as a Magi blank or a Pariah, and this power would be controlled by her to a great degree for her youth but manifested itself to a horrible degree following the trauma she suffered when she was raped by Sean Lovie. Rachel Wood would have her memory wiped by Katarina who then paid a merchant to take Rachel to the Valley of Lucerne where Morrigan knew that Flemeth had eyes on the Titan Stragnarax and Katarina hoped that Rachel would come to rise in the valley and be a secret weapon for her to use when the time came. of the near hellish situation that was the orphanage Rachel had taken to begging for food on the streets of Forks, and this was the manner in which she along with several of the other girls in the orphanage managed to survive since the head lady seemed to enjoy watching the children starve. She came to live with Hedrik Clegane III. following her near rape and death by Sean Lovie. Her life was saved through the devotion showed to her by Hedrik Clegane, and she fell in love with him despite her belief that life was cruel and so were all the people in it. This love has come to define her and together the two are the best to eachother, and only the coming of war has caused their marriage to be somewhat postponed. Following the events of the capturing of the Riverlands Hedrik returned to Lole and the two were married finally after all the years of loving eachother, and during his time awaiting the Invasion of Westbridge she became pregnant with their first child. She would give birth to their child a few weeks before he was going to have to leave with the Clegane army in order to take part in the Invasion of Westbridge. Characteristics Personality When Hedrik asked her about her childhood she told him that the first thing in her life that she remembers is waking up in the bed of the orphanage. She has no recollection of the events that preceded this, and it is this that haunts her almost as much as what Sean did to her. The truth of her existence was gleamed for a traveling merchant who met Hedrik Clegane in Westbridge following the invasion of the city, and Hedrik now lives with the secret of knowing what she comes from but being horrified about how terrible it is. History Early History : ''"The worst part is I have no idea whether I was the daughter of a noble family or the daughter of a prostitute. I could deal with the truth no matter what it was, it's the not knowing that kills me." : -Rachel Wood When Hedrik asked her about her childhood she told him that the first thing in her life that she remembers is waking up in the bed of the orphanage. She has no recolection of the events that preceded this, and it is this that haunts her almost as much as what Sean did to her. The truth of her existence was gleamed for a travelling merchant who met Hedrik Clegane in Westbridge following the invasion of the city, and Hedrik now lives with the secret of knowing what she comes from but being horrified about how terrible it is. The merchant would tell him that she was actually born in the city of Pontus where she was raised in what can only be described as a labratory. In this labratory her parents were disected and experimented on by the diabolical leaders of this place called the Hargrovian Arena. She spent only three years in the facility before she was sold to slavers after her blood was tested and found to be not the kind they were looking for. The servent in charge was ordered to kill her but instead snuck her out of the arena. The servent would sacrifice his life in order to make sure that she was given to the merchant of whom he had known from before he had been captured and sent to the '''Hargrovian Arena and had her sent to the Kingdom of Lucerne where she eventually made her way to the city of Forks. : "I wish he had never told me a word of her. It doesnt change how I feel about her. It doesn't change the person I know her to be. All it does is give her another thing to hate about herself. She is consumed already by her guilt. Guilt over everything she blames herself for, and this would just push her over the edge." : -Rachel Wood The merchant said that he had been paid a high amount of money in order to make sure that Rachel made it alive to Forks, and because of this she did survive her long journey from Pontus. Near death by Sean Lovie : "Miss Kindbotten deserves an axe in her head. Not many people would I say that about but I know in the depths of my soul that the Dragon has a special place in hell waiting for her to finally get whats coming to her." : -Rachel Wood The Orphanage at Forks was perhaps the worst orphange in the Kingdom, and thats saying something considering the poor care given at most of the orphanages in Lucerne. Forks was run by House Swan, and the powerful House Swan was led by Charlie Swan of whom was a caring man and would not have stood up while the orphanage was as bad as it was but, this fact was conceiled from the Leaders of the city through the skillfull menipulation done by the Orphanage head lady Miss Kindbotten. Because of the near hellish situation that was the orphanage Rachel had taken to begging for food on the streets of Forks, and this was the manner in which she along with several of the other girls in the orphanage managed to survive since the head lady seemed to enjoy watching the children starve. As the children's situation got more and more desperate the number of children that were forced onto the streets to beg got higher, and thus Rachel Wood of whom was not very popular was forced by the more popular children to beg for food farther away from where they were. This forced her to go to the Swan Keep area of the city, and it was here that she would meet the first truly evil person of her life. : "I had gone to the streets trying to survive hundreds of times. It was each day of my life, but something about that day felt different. If it wasn't for the fact that I would have died without food there is no way that I would have ever gone out that day. The entire time that I was handed bread over the day, I felt this aching in my heart that didn't stop until I felt his hand grab me from behind." : -Rachel Wood It was during one of these attempts that Rachel was out in the streets of Forks attempting to beg for food, when she was approached by a man who appeared to her in very expensive robes. This man was Sean Lovie, and he would proceede to brutally attack and rape Rachel. Sean Lovie had seen her one night while he was raping another young women, and her hair had caught his eye, so he begin to formulate plans in his mind of what he would do to her when he finally caught up to her. Sean by this point had completely lost himself after Bill Lovie had poisoned him basically turning him into a serial rapist that had been travelling across the Lucerne valley raping and killing any women that struck his eye. The brutality of the attack was what was truly the worst part for Rachel, as before this she knew of emotional neglect, and cruelty from the head lady at the orphanage, but after this she lost all faith in what humanity was capable of. Sean on top of raping her for some time would also severly burn her hands after he placed them into a bucket of scalding water that he had brought into the alley for the purpose of the attack. The attack and rape then were followed by Sean attempting to strangle her to death. He would have succeded if it wasnt for the timely interference of Hedrik Clegane III. who charged over and ripped Sean off of her. The two would briefly scuffle in the back alley, but Sean would throw dirt in Hedrik's face in a very cowerdly manner and this would allow Sean the time he needed to make his escape. With Sean gone Hedrik returned to the girl to see the mess that the man had left her in, and was shocked at this amount of brutality. Her clothes were all ripped apart and her body was nearly completely exposed, and despite the cercumstances he couldn't help but have his eyes linger as this was the first time he had ever seen a naked women. He checked her for a pulse and when he found it he knew she was alive so he wrapped his cloak around her and carried her back to his room. : '' "Carrying her back to my room was a reckless move that was so outside of everything I had ever done before that. I knew that since we were in Forks I would be able to get away without my parents finding out, atleast until I was forced to return to Lole. I just wanted for some unknown reason to help her. Maybe I loved her even then."'' : -Hedrik Clegane III. When he put her down on his bed to rest she became hysterical and only when he raised his hands in submission and then left the room did she calm down. Hedrik waited outside the room for a time as she screamed at the top of her lungs, and whether her screaming was due to the heavy burns on her hands that she had kept hidden, or the brutal rape it cannot be known, but she continued to scream which alerted the servents of the house. Luckily for the two his parents were not home, and it only took a few coins to convinse the servents that they didn't hear anything, and then he commanded that they leave the house for a few hours while he took care of this. Hedrik went to the outside of the room on the roof and was able to secure the lock on his window so that she couldn't escape through the window but he was unable to see in as she had apparently closed the blinds to the room. After a good hour she stopped screaming so he returned into his room and he didn't see her so he quickly ran to his window but it remained locked so she couldn't have escaped that way. Feeling hopeless he was given her location when he heard sobs coming from his closet. He opened his closet and found her cowering in the corner crying wrapped in what he thought was one of his blankets. Silence : "She seemed to be comforted by my prsence but I just couldn't manage a way to get her to talk to me. I would listen to anything she had to say, I just didn't want her to cry anymore. It broke my heart, and warmed me at the same time that every time I entered my room, she immediatly opened her arms for me to hug her, but then she would break down into tears." : -Hedrik Clegane III. Following the rape, and near death she remained near comotose in Hedrik's room, where Hedrik had hidden her following the attack. She would spend every night crying into his shoulder, but for months she didn't speak a word. Sound Absence of Hedrik 'Family Members' Katarina Cover Amazing.jpg|Katarina - Mother|link=Katarina Hedrik Clegane III 5.jpg|Hedrik Clegane III. - Husband|link=Hedrik Clegane III. Relationships Accia Potenza.jpg|Accia Potenza - Enemy|link=Accia Potenza Sean Lovie See Also : Sean Lovie Sean Lovie and Rachel Wood would first come into contact when in Sean Lovie's first act of true violence he traveled south into Forks where he murdered a servant and then saw Rachel Wood and believed she had seen him do it. Believing this he would attack her and raped and physically abused her until Hedrik Clegane III. would arrive and protect her from Sean's then attempted strangulation of her. Thus it is within question whether Sean is perhaps even above Hedrik Clegane III. the person who has had the greatest effect on her life. Following the rape and subsequent escape Sean obsessively followed the changes in her life, and for many days and nights would stalk her and just watch her from a far. This behavior and obsession would eventually reach its pinnacle after Sean's duel with Andrew on the steps. Following this public embarrassment and his months long recovery he would lose his mind with rage, and unfortunately take that rage out on Rachel. Fortunately for Rachel Wood he was unable to get his revenge when William Lovie III. begin watching him and Sean was unable to leave Lucerne forcing his madness to remain contained within Lucerne. When Sean Lovie and William Lovie III. had there final duel Rachel Wood was one of the many girls that he ranted to William that he had abused and while William told Hedrik the information was never revealed to Rachel meaning she knows not who was her abuser. Hedrik Clegane III. See Also : Hedrik Clegane III. Category:People Category:Bastard Category:Human Category:House Clegane Category:People of Lole Category:Victims of Sean Lovie Category:POV Character Category:Pentosi Category:People of Pontus Category:Magi Category:Negative 1 Magi